A Clone to remember
by InvaderZero
Summary: Dib learns the consequences of playing god. Cloning is a dangerous thing and one screw-up could mean two Zim's out to destroy mankind. more reviews mean more chapters..so please review! New update-chapter 2
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-I do not own Invader Zim or all related titles. But this is my story!

This is a story that has been building up inside me for awhile. Finally it is out on paper (well computer to be exact) hope you enjoy it as much as I do! Italics either mean thoughts or a character is reading something.

Prologue-The Idea

_Now cloning is a hard thing to pull off. Playing god is no easy task, and one that should never be tried. In fact many people believe that it should be banned all together with the human cloning attempts in the late 90's. _

_Well Zim isn't exactly "human"._ Thought dib, and that could expose him as the evil space being he is, once and for all! Of course this would not be easy and take would take time and effort. _Zim could destroy all mankind by then. But I must try, It could also get me into his base, and that would mean we would know his technology and maybe destroy the Irkens if there ever came a time._ Dib pondered this for what seemed like hours, until Gaz's shouting woke him form his trance like state. "your thinking fills me with rage Dib! Go to sleep already!"

"Fine Gaz, but you'll be sorry once the earth is destroyed because you wouldn't let me think about how to save it!" Dib shouted. Gaz could be heard mumbling about Dib.

For months Dib researched on cloning and for months Zim and Dib quarreled and a few galactic battles took place, but all that was on Dibs mind now was the DNA back home in his lab, that would one day become Zim.

Short and a cliffhanger, I won't leave you stranded for long, but comment please!


	2. Six Months later

Chapter 2-6 months later

Hey sorry everyone who was waiting to read more of my story! I lost Internet access for awhile! Well it is finally here so I better let you read it now.

-Zero

It started out as a tiny skin sample collected from Zim, it grew into a fetus barely the size of Dibs pinkie finger, and now it had grown into a miniature version of Zim. "What was the baby Irkens called again? Smeefs? No, smurfs? Nope, smeet? I think that's it, no wait it was shmeet! So that's a shmeet, small little thing, I'm amazed really I thought they would start out as some sort of little worm, parasite thingie. Wow was I wrong."

"Wow, I talk to myself a lot. Ehh, whatever. Oh no, school's almost starting! I'll be late, and Ms.Bitters doesn't believe my encounters anymore. Again, talking to myself, out loud too. Must be some sort of Alien device so Zim can record my plans!

"Hey Dib, are you going to school today? Or are you dead or something?"

Gaz yelled.

"Yeah, Gaz I'll be up there in a sec!" Dib looked at the clock again, and rushed up the stairs and out the door.

Dib slid smoothly into his seat seconds before the bell rang.

"Class open up your text books and read the Spanish index, you will be quizzed on all the words." Said Ms.Bitters. Some kids moaned and groaned. Some kids just zoned out, and one even dared ask "what if we cant read Spanish?" At that comment Ms.Bitters swung around, and like a snake, slithered up to poor little Bryan "Bryan, I am tired of your doomed questions and tired of your doomed face, you will be sent to the underground classrooms!"

"But I don't really want to go to the under..AhHHHH...!" Ms. Bitters had slithered back to her desk and pulled the lever to the underground classrooms. The children stared wide-eyed. Then they went back to there normal conversations. Suddenly a cackling could be heard, soon it grew into a malevolent laugh. Dib hardly needed to look up to know who it was. Zim.

"Stupid earth Monkeys! The look on his face! Hardly saw it coming!"

"He's an alien everyone!"" know you think I am crazy, but really people, it's so obvious! He calls kids Earth Monkeys! Who calls people that!? I'll tell you who, an ALIEN!"

"Dib, how many times do we have to say it? YOUR CRAZY!" yelled the class.

"Dib, cease your wind blowing, I am a perfectly normal earth monkey. Everyone knows that! Said Zim." I've got feet's!" "And everyone knows these 'horrible aliens' don't have feet's!"

"Look at him he cant even say feet right!"

"Sit down dib, and shut up about your lunatic ideas about Zim being an alien!" said Ms.Bitters. The bell suddenly rang "now leave!" yelled Ms. Bitters

Dib spied on Zim, _He never eats the cafeteria food, I think he's allergic to it. Hey I've got an idea!_ As Zim walked pass dib stuck out his foot, and seconds later Zim was on the ground, covered in food, screaming.

"Ahhh..Get it off..Get the meat off!!" screamed Zim.

"Look, he's an alien! He's allergic to the cafeteria food!" yelled dib.

"Look Gaz, now do you see, he is an alien!"

Gaz opened an eye. "All I see is morons." "I'm on the last level, if you mess me up now, you will wish you were dead."

Little did dib know a little shmeet was ready to be given life.

Man cliff hanger endings these days, of course I wont keep you waiting for long. Again sorry this came so late! I hope you enjoy it!

ZER-ø


End file.
